The effects of tea
by IjustwanttoReview
Summary: Mikasa is furious when Levi orders her to make him tea. For Rivamika week. Day3/5th/Char


**I do not own Attack on Titan by Isayama. I am however using the characters that he made in a fanfiction that I have made.**

 **Created for Rivamika week/Day 3/5** **th** **/Char.**

The door flung open and in stormed a furious Mikasa Ackerman. Her shoulders were stiff, body tight with rage and a maddened stride. The sound of her teeth grinding filled the eerie silence and the pain that tugged at her jawline started to ache.

"That midget bastard," she grinded.

The mess hall was not empty in fact there were several adherents seated at the tables. Moments before, the room was abundant with laughter and joyful chatter. The scout regiment had recently returned from an expedition and surprisingly, it was a success. It was time to celebrate, or so they thought. No one spoke nor dared to move. It was as if time had frozen and the recruits were at her mercy. Sweat dripped down from one, a spoon in mid-motion dripping with soup in another and a guy half standing about to leave. Mikasa, was frightful in this mood and no one wanted to bear the brunt of her force.

She stomped one foot after another and payed no heed to the on-lookers. The dark circles around her eyes thickened when the kitchen door drew closer. Sasha Blouse, saw her comrade and slowly started to open her mouth however, she snapped back when Mikasa, shot her an icy glare. Mikasa, brought her knee to her stomach and with a hefty thrust, kicked the kitchen door off its hinge.

Her wild eyes searched. The object in questioned came into her view and she advanced toward it. The on-lookers silently gathered outside the door, watching with curiosity. 'Why is Mikasa, acting this way?' Was the thought on everyone's mind. She grasped the tattered handle and shoved it under running water at the sink. As the water started to fill its content her thoughts trailed back 20 minutes earlier.

XxxxxxxX

"What do you mean make you tea?" she said.

"It's as I said brat, tea. You boil water, add tea and brew. Simple enough, even for a brat," he responded dryly.

She clenched her fists at his unthoughtful reply. Of course, she knew how to make tea. Mikasa's eyes narrowed. In hindsight she asked a rhetorical question and Corporal Levi, responded in an equally detached manner.

Levi, sat there. Perched at his desk with his feet upon the surface, flipping through papers which all looked the same to him. His expert eyes noted the rise of burning anger and he gave an inverting smirk. The strong-willed youth swiftly turned on her heels and headed out.

"Aren't you going to ask which flavour I would like?" a questioned wrapped with belittlement.

"Does it matter," she replied looking over her shoulder. Tension rising.

"Stupid brat. Of course it matters."

He removed his boots, sat up straight and rested his chin on his hands.

"You see, it's cold out," Levi, pointed to the window in a mocking manner. A powerful thunderstorm raged. "Therefore I want something warming to remind me of fire."

"You want hot water," she voiced wittingly.

"No brat. I want char. A smoky blend to remind me of fire. Got that. Char."

Mikasa, gave one last glare and stormed off, not responding to his patronising commands. From his office to the mess hall Mikasa's thoughts started to boil. Of him. Of his midget attitude. And his stupid tea.

The old kettle sang its shrieking song. She grasped the handle and poured it into the tea-pot. Mikasa, slumped over the table and waited. And waited. Surprisingly, her rampant demeanour slowly began to subside. She peered at the tea-pot. The aromatic char flavour seeped out into the air and Mikasa, lost herself in her thoughts, again.

XxxxxxxX

Eren, had not been rescued and she knew why. Corporal Levi, didn't do his job to keep him protected as he supposedly said he would. After the regiments return she sought him out. The midget man would be lounging in his office doing nothing she told herself. Mikasa, wanted to rip his heart out. In her eyes the mission wasn't a success Eren, was still out there. She had already lost herself to her emotions when she entered his office.

"Ackerman. What is it now? Don't tell me it's about that useless brat?" he whined not bothering to look up.

The flame within her ignited.

"We failed again! Eren, is still captured!"

"Tch…"

Mikasa stepped forward, fist tightened and slowly brought it upwards. Levi, flicked a look and sighed.

"Make me some tea, would you brat. That's an order."

XxxxxxxX

Mikasa, set the silver tray on his desk. The Corporal, reached out and tended to his own service. He did this in silence. The steaming dark liquid filled the cup. He brought it up to his nose, swirled it, inhaled and took a slow sip. His eyes closed at the taste. The youth pulled her red scarf over her mouth and watched with contempt. The char aroma invaded the air. It's had time to brew therefore the smell and taste were tenfold. It did smell like a burning fire. She giggled at the thought. Levi, lowered the tea-cup and lazily looked at Mikasa.

"What is it you wanted brat?"

His question jolted her back to the room, she had become a victim to her thoughts once more. Her face calmed again and she settled.

"Nothing."

"Then leave."

She did.

Levi, watched the girl. A noticeable difference in her leave than her approach. She came to him distraught and wired, like Eren. Now she left calm and collected, like Ackerman. He poured another cup full.

"Tea fixes all matters."

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
